Ivory Keys
by IceDragonWings
Summary: Sasuke dies and Sakura can't cope. rated T for saftey


Tears dripped from her sea foam eyes as her long slender fingers danced across beautiful ivory keys belonging to a large white grand piano with ornate gold trimming. Soft light pink hair flowed down her back in tender curls and rested at her waist, she wore an ice blue dress that fluttered to her knees in the form of large petals while her corset had glittered silver swirls twisted around it. Her hair was partly pulled back into a silver butterfly shaped clip inlaid with deep blue sapphires to add colour to the wings.

She choked back a sob as she continued to play, the soft notes seemingly floated around her creating an invisible cloak. She didn't even have to think, her fingers knew the song too well as they fluttered across the keyboard. It was their favorite song, her and her love's, he had taught her how to play by laying his hands atop hers and moving her fingers in sync with his own.

Suddenly a warm hand upon her shoulder made her jump and gasp, she turned to see her blonde haired best friend Ino standing behind her with a small sad smile on her face.

"Come on Sak…..we're gonna miss Sasuke's funeral," Ino murmured softly as she reached out and squeezed Sakura's cold hand, gently pulling her away from the beautiful piano.

Sakura nodded slowly, following Ino out large cherry wood double doors and into the sunlight that hadn't graced her skin for weeks. A long sigh escaped the cherry blossom's mouth as she took in the sun's warmth and light. Tears again pricked at her eyes as cheerful memories flashed through her mind at a rapid pace.

Ino looked back at her sadly, wishing that she could take away her best friend's pain and somehow bring Sasuke back to life. It was hard to see Sakura broken like this, she was always a happy person, but then her boyfriend of three years suddenly died in a car crash the day after he proposed. Sakura still wore his ring as if it were a lifeline; she refused to take it off, not that anyone would ask her to.

***at the funeral***

Bright blue eyes filled with tears as a young male took in the sight of his best female friend walking down the street, trailing behind her blonde haired friend. His heart ached for her, reveling in her loss as well as his own, her fiancé had been his best friend since the academy years. He just couldn't believe he was dead, it seemed darn near impossible.

"Naruto," Ino called lightly in greeting, the blue eyed boy nodded back in response, his eyes still on Sakura.

Sakura looked up slowly; her usually bright green eyes looked dull and lifeless aside from the bright splash of puffy redness. Naruto wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, a sharp pang shot through his heart as he heard her choke out a harsh sob. He began murmuring soothing things into her hear in vain, knowing that it was no use, she was in too much pain to be comforted.

After being released Sakura walked slowly up to the casket, shaking with unshed tears. Sasuke's cold, still body lied strait and proud in his death, his eyes forever closed in endless sleep. Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she collapsed beside the casket, her hand gripping his as she cried out his name, begging for him to come back to her. Onlookers looked at her sadly before turning away to give her privacy.

***time skip, after the funeral at Sakura's house***

Sakura looked dully at the gleaming knife in her hand, one cut and she'd be with him again, she'd see his smile and hear him laugh again. But something nagging at the back of her head stopped her; her rational side begged her to put the knife down and just walk away.

She shook her head to push the thought away and slowly pressed the blade down on her wrist and cutting across in a perfectly straight line, severing her veins and leaving her to bleed out.

"Sakura?" a painfully familiar voice called out to her. "My sweet cherry blossom what have you done?"

Sakura opened her eyes to a bright light, but also to the boy she had lost so many weeks ago. A smile pulled at her lips as she fully glomped him in a tight hug, Sasuke hugged back just as tight, unwilling to let go of his love.

"Sasuke!" She cried happily before kissing his cheek then his lips.

Said boy chuckled and ran his fingers through her long hair, holding her close enough to where their foreheads were touching.

"We're finally together again, forever!" Sasuke smiled happily as he gently took her hand and lead her through thick golden gates.

"Forever and ever,"

~IceDragonWings~

please review

song Sakura was playing: River Flows in You by Yiruma


End file.
